Beauty and the Beast
by fanficqueen11
Summary: Set after breaking dawn. Bella's little sister Luna, the most powerful mortal, is wanted by the Volturi. Surprise, surprise. So when she comes to stay with the Cullens to hide from them she is shocked to find Carlisle's friend, Alistair, becoming very protective.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 ** _Alistair POV_**

I hate people. Slimy, untrustworthy things they are, but Carlisle, I suppose, was tolerable. I did feel bad for backing out of the battle, but facing the Volturi wasn't something I felt wise. No matter how much I apologized to him I still had a guilty conscious. I decided maybe I would go to Forks for a few months and hang out with him to make me feel like I had repaid the debt I owed him.

Forks was a wonderful place to be a vampire. The constant cover of rain made it easy to be inconspicuous. The deep forests were very appealing to me, not to mention the tall cliffs and the misty mountain range. I decided that I should probably hunt before I showed up on their doorstep so I wouldn't accidentally kill Renesme. So I broke away into the forest hoping to come upon hikers or maybe a camper.

That was when I saw her. Laying there, helpless, under the shade of a massive oak tree. She was beautiful, I could feel my mouth filling with venom but I wouldn't hurt her. I was worried about her I didn't want any other vampire to find her but I also didn't want to startle her so I settled for sitting on a branch of the tree she was sleeping on.

When she woke up I did my best to remain silent, but I let out a small gasp she was even more beautiful awake. Something was drawing me to her so I decided I would track her exclusively, sure it seemed rather creepy but I had to meet her, I had to get to know her. She seemed, from the way she walked: shoulders up, quickly looking around, to know that someone was watching her, how clever. Still, though, she kept walking till she reached a little white house and went inside. I continued hunting then I went to Carlisle's. He was, as I presumed, very happy to see me.

 ** _Luna POV_**

I was so bored, I wasn't able to go to the Cullen's house today so I had nothing to do. I decided that maybe I would take a walk in the forest and read one of my new books. After all I did have some summer reading to take care of before school started back up. I grabbed my book and stuffed it in my backpack along with some snacks and a bottle of flavored water.

I hiked for about 30 minutes before I plopped down under the shade of a maple and began to read about Bilbo's journey to help the dwarves take back the lonely mountain. I had read this book so many times I could recite the whole thing by memory but I still enjoyed the feeling of flipping the pages through my fingers.

After about an hour and a half of reading I started to get sleepy and decided to take a nap for a few minutes. It wasn't too hard to fall asleep listening to the sound of a creek flowing quickly behind me and within 15 minutes I was fast asleep. I had a strange dream during my nap, there was a tall man with long dirty blond hair and a dark coat who was with me, we were laying down together it was weird. When I woke up I blamed it all on teenage hormones.

I checked the time… CRAP! I hadn't slept for a few minutes I had slept for 3 hours. I still had to make dinner for Charlie and I and it was already 5 pm dang it! Looks like we are having some spaghetti… again. As I gathered my things and got up I felt like someone was watching me, but I continued walking back to the house. I got home around 5:30 and hurried into the kitchen. Phew Charlie wasn't home yet. I got out the ground beef, tomato sauce, and noodles and made spaghetti which was absolutely delicious.

After I cleaned up I got a text from my sister "Hey sis! I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with the Cullens and me for a few days." I was so excited I hadn't see Nessie and Emmet in what, a week! After asking Charlie I excitedly replied "Absolutely! I'll see you guys around noon ok!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _Alistair POV_**

 ****After we all caught up Carlisle said that we should all share our stories of how we became vampires. The very thought of having to talk about it made me tense up but Carlisle reassured me and told me I could go last, which I reluctantly agreed too. Carlisle went first explaining in great detail how his father was an Anglican pastor who dedicated most of his time killing off vampires, witches, and werewolves in London. Though most of the time these people were just innocent citizens. When his father grew older Carlisle took over but unlike his father he was able to come across a real coven of vampires in the sewers of London, he led the hunt and in the chaos he was bitten and that was how he became a vampire.

The others shared their stories and then it was my turn. I was so nervous if I could I would have been shaking. Jasper could sense my anxiety and very graciously sent a wave of calm to me. I nodded thanking him, took a deep breath and began.

"I grew up in England during the reign of King Edward II, who was considered one of the weakest of the Plantagenet Kings. My father was one of the barons who constantly fought against the King's attempts to limit the power of the British Peerage. Throughout my youth, my father and older brother were embroiled in conspiracy after conspiracy as they tried to protect the rights of aristocracy and to gain a place of preeminence over the other barons.

I lived quietly at our country estate with my mother and sisters. I had no interest in my father's schemes, preferred to hunt for sport and was considered the best hunter in the country. I was also an avid falconer and keeping many birds and training them being my favorite pursuit.

My father secretly formed an alliance with two other barons after the banishment of the king's favorite counselor. My brother was supposed to get a place in the counselor's position. However, after multiple betrayals on both sides, my brother was implicated in a plot to overthrow the king, and he and a few others were executed for treason. The charges were falsely created by another aristocrat with an agenda that differed from my father's.

My father became increasingly distrustful of the other barons and eventually became obsessed with vengeance and sought aid of the darkest forces of the occult while the rest of my family completely withdrew from society. I planned to take care of my sisters if they remained unmarried for my brother's fatal mistake. One night my father brought me into the secret tunnels of London, where many minor aristocrats were gathered. My father planned to set me on the throne of England and swore I would be the next Charlemagne. Shortly after explaining this plan, a man called Astaroth, whose real name was George, arrived. I didn't know that Astaroth was a vampire who had agreed to change me into a vampire under my father's wishes. After giving me a few pointers, he bit me.

When I woke up I slaughtered most of the peasants captured for me to feed on. After I was satiated my father entered the cellar to explain the upcoming steps of becoming a vampire, but I was too furious to listen and shoved him out of the way, accidentally killing him. I escaped the tunnels and ran back home, only to find my entire family gone. In a burst of insight, I realized that my father had given our family to Astaroth in exchange for my immortality. Totally devastated, I tried to seek comfort with my falcons, but they flew away in fear.

I left civilization that night and avoided all contact with humans, except when I hunted, and mistrusted everyone and everything that had to do with authority figures with a sense of paranoia."

I closed my eyes and sighed, I could feel their eyes staring at me with pity, but what was I to expect. We sat in silence before Carlisle spoke once more. "Alistair I had no idea…" he began but I raised my hand, hoping he would take the hint and change the topic. He did thankfully, but I was tired and had much to think about. Like that beautiful girl in the forest today so I went up to the attic and hung out there till about noon the next day when I heard the doorbell ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Luna POV_**

I was so excited to get to see my sister again. Maybe she would be able to help me understand my dream about that man. I had it again last night but it was a little different. In this dream everything was the same but I noticed his eyes were red. I didn't notice them during my nap but this definitely meant that he was a vampire.

I have been attacked by vampires, or leeches as I refer to them as, for as long as I can remember. I have watched all of my family except Charlie either be turned or killed by vampires, and I never leave their attacks unscathed. It's like they are trying to torture me slowly and believe me it works, I have bite marks all over my body, and scars from where I had bones jutting out of my skin. The past 6 months I haven't noticed any leech activity which is odd. So maybe it's a sign that something big is coming. I suppose I'll have to ask Bells when I see her later.

I make sure that I bring Esme's birthday present. I know that they usually don't celebrate birthdays but it just seems strange that I wouldn't get her a present. I got her a French cookbook because I know how much she loves to cook for Nessie and me. After I finish wrapping her gift and signing the card I stuff them in my backpack and hop into the cruiser with dad, I always try to convince dad that he should just put on the lights so we can cut through all the red lights but it never seems to work.

We pulled into the driveway about an hour later and were immediately greeted by Emmet and Jasper who were sparring outside. Emmet threw me over his shoulder and proceeded to spin like the tilt-a-whirl making me super dizzy. I stumble over to Jasper who is laughing like a little girl. I wave goodbye to Charlie as he pulls out of the driveway. I didn't have any bags since I had a whole different set of Clothes over here. The three of us walked in the door and Emmet called out "Honey I'm home!" I gave him a playful punch on the arm, that was pretty much our way of communicating; well that and sarcastic snarky remarks.

Esme came to see me and I wished her a happy birthday and dug inside my backpack for her gift. "Let's go open this in the living room with the others." She suggested. As we entered the living room I was stopped dead in my tracks. It was him, the guy from my dream! Now this is weird. Carlisle must've thought that I was scared since I had such bad experiences with red eyes before "Don't worry Lu he's a friend of mine, this is Alistair. Alistair this is Luna, Bella's little sister."

I smiled and waved trying not to gawk but it was hard not to. I kept glancing over at him, he was pretty cute I'm not going to lie but I still needed an explanation for what was happening. He seemed to be rather shocked to I felt him glancing over at me often. I don't blame him though with my white hair it can sort of draw attention.

We all chatted for a bit until I decided I had had enough social interaction for one day so I went up to my room to read poetry and listen to Mozart until dinner time. Esme made a traditional French meal from the new cookbook I had gotten her. The veal was so tender I had like 3 servings but it was hard to stop. Alistair was still staring at me but it wasn't as confused as it had been before, he seemed more infatuated with me and my every move, it was sort of romantic if I'm being honest. I told everyone I was tired and went to my room and I fell asleep thinking about _him._

 ** _Alistair POV_**

When dawn broke I jumped out the attic and went hunting I was hungry and didn't want to risk anything especially with little Nessie and Bella's sister coming today. As much as I hated meeting new people I was excited to meet some of Bella's family. Carlisle had told me earlier that she had been attacked by vampires for ten years. She was a very skilled fighter and the Volturi wanted her bad. They are planning on coming for her soon but she doesn't know. The reason she is coming is so Bella can keep her under her shield so Demetri won't be able to find her though I'm certain this is the first place they will check. I hope everything will work out in the end.

When I got home Emmet and Jasper invited me to spar with them, "I think I'll pass this time boys." I replied chuckling as Emmet yanked Jasper's curls. "Suit yourself." Emmet called back as I walked inside. "Alistair," Carlisle called "It's nice to see you in good spirits my friend." He said patting my back as I walked by. I managed to grin a little in response. That's when I felt it. She was here. I went with Carlisle, who also noticed her presence, to the living room where the rest of the family was.

When she walked into the house it was like a breath of fresh air, the smell of fine wine slowly made its way to my nose. I inhaled deep _"God why does she have to be so perfect"_ I thought to myself. Then she floated in to the room like some inhuman human. Her white hair was in a messy bun that left two strands of snow white hair framing her flawless face. Her eyes were an emerald green that pierced through the dark eye makeup she had on. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me. Did I wake her up in the forest, did she see me. "Don't worry Lu," he said "He's a friend of mine, this is Alistair. Alistair this is Luna." After Carlisle had finished the introductions Esme sat down and opened the gift that Luna had brought her, a French cookbook, how thoughtful.

Luna told everyone that she was going upstairs to read some poetry, what an old soul. I remember Carlisle had shown me a few of her paintings and I could tell immediately she was an old soul. She didn't speak a lot so I presume she is rather shy and antisocial, like me. It's glad to know I'm not the only one here. I need to talk to her but she always disappears to somewhere as soon as I get the courage. I think she may have noticed how interested I was in her, I hope she didn't think it was odd.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alistair POV_**

Most of the Cullens had left to hunt so it was just Esme, Nessie, Luna, and me. When I left the attic I saw her sitting there. She was down here earlier than usual. "Good morning ladies." I said bowing. Nessie giggled burying her face into Luna's shoulder. "Why hello my good sir." Luna said with a smirk in a mock British accent, I laughed a bit in response.

"Guys we should play twister!" Nessie called out. The others agreed so I guessed I would join as well. "You are going to have to explain the rules to me though." After they explained the fairly simple rules Esme declared she would be the spinner which meant that very shortly I would be a tangled mess with Luna which not only terrified, but excited me.

After about 1 hour of playing Nessie heard the front door open, and ripped out of the knot causing Luna to collapse on to me. We stayed there for a minute, I like the feeling of her warm breath on my cold skin. Was she, perhaps, feeling the same spark that I was right now? After what seemed like 5 minutes, but was more or less 1 minute 30 seconds, she finally moved off when she heard a voice, a voice I never wanted to hear. Demetri.

I immediately bolted up from lying on my back, grabbed Luna, threw her over my right shoulder and ran. "Keep quiet!" I said. I know she must be terrified right now. I jumped over the ledge of the patio and started running. What was I thinking? I only met her yesterday now I was trying so hard to protect her from the Volturi. This wasn't normal behavior but I had to keep her safe.

While I was running I had a moment of clarity… Luna was my mate. Why else would I feel so strongly about her? I had dreamed of the day when I would find her and now I have to save her! I can't lose her! I stopped running when we were about 100 miles away from the Cullens. She was so scared I needed to keep her calm, she needed to understand what I was doing.

I sat her down by a tree and plopped in front of her, she was crying. I can't imagine what she is feeling. I reached out and wiped her tears "Uh, you're probably wondering what on earth I am doing aren't you?" she nodded clutching her knees to her chest. "Well you see, the reason Bella wanted you to come stay for a few days was because the Volturi were planning on attacking you. I grabbed you because I heard Demetri at the front door and I had to protect you. This may seem rather forward but," oh god here I go "I believe that you and I might be each other's mates" Her eyes widened. "Oh, well thanks for saving me I guess." She started "Um this is probably really weird but I've been having these weird dreams about you even before I met you I don't know if that means anything but it might."

I chuckled "Maybe it does, but one thing I know for sure is that I need to protect you, and we are going to have to run for a very long time." "Well if we are going to be together it would be better if I was a vampire. Because we can move faster if you aren't carrying me." She said. It made plenty of sense but the thought of putting her through all that pain mortified me. It was getting late as much as I didn't want to do this I had to she was right. I moved my mouth to her neck and bit down hard, she let out a little squeak which grew into a scream. I grabbed her and held her in my arms until a few hours later she passed out.

 ** _Luna POV_**

 ****I woke up a lot earlier than normal, I have no idea why but I decided to read a little bit before I went downstairs. Not like the others sleep but I wasn't really hungry yet. I was completely infatuated with my book when I heard a little knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I called out and in walked my little niece, Nessie. She promptly sat on my bed and gave me a messy side-braid that most girls dream of getting. After I got dressed and did my makeup I decided I would make my grand entrance in some designer sweatpants and an oversized sweater, my signature look.

When I walked downstairs I noticed almost everyone was gone, except Nessie, Esme, and I guess Alistair. Speaking of Alistair, you'll never believe I dreamt about him again! These dreams had to mean something. This dream was different from the others though, he was hugging me. His soft lips kissed the top of my head and he whispered "I love you my little daisy." We were still in the forest by that big oak tree though, I didn't understand any of it but I knew it meant something. I was determined to find out what sooner or later, but until then I had more important things to figure out, like what cereal I wanted for breakfast.

After I sat down to a healthy meal of fruit loops, Nessie joined me with the same thing and we ate breakfast together. About halfway through breakfast Alistair finally emerged from the attic. He was so quiet and reserved, absolutely perfect for me I guess. He seemed cheerful today he greeted us with a corny bow and a "Good morning ladies." "Why hello good sir!" I replied totally butchering a British accent. Nessie was giggling like a freak and I actually was able to make Alistair chuckle a little bit. " _Not bad for a first conversation."_ I thought to myself.

When I finished eating Esme suggested we play a game while we wait for the others to come back from their hunt. Nessie yelled out "TWISTER!" so, of course, that's what we ended up playing. After explaining the rules to Alistair Esme quickly blurted out "I'll spin!" After playing for about an hour there was a knock on the door Esme and Nessie ran to greet, who I thought must've been the others, causing me to fall on Alistair. Something kept me from pulling away for a minute and I just laid there completely still for what seemed like ages but was in all honesty, 1 minute 30 seconds.

I was wondering what was taking Esme so long when Alistair bolted up, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. WHAT WAS HAPPENING? He jumped over the railing on the patio running at speeds which were faster than I had ever experienced. I was so scared, I had no idea what was happening but I trusted him. I don't know why I wasn't screaming but something deep inside to me told me to keep my mouth closed if I wanted everything to be ok.

We ran for about an hour then we stopped by a tree. Alistair put me down and started to explain everything. Pretty soon I found out why I was having those dreams and why he had run away with me so quickly. This was scary but I knew he wouldn't let anything hurt me. I explained to him about the dreams that I had been having and he was as confused as I was. Glad to see I wasn't alone in this.

That's when I started to help develop a game plan I told Alistair he should turn me so we could run faster. He was hesitant, I knew it was because he didn't want to hurt me but I knew reason would win in the end. He slowly moved his mouth to my neck and bit.

At first I didn't feel it but then it hit me I let out a little squeak before I felt the fire. Oh god the fire. It burned so bad I writhed and twisted but it wouldn't stop. No matter how much I scream it wouldn't stop. My life was before my eyes like some sort of sick movie, I got to relive all of my worst moments, I got to watch my family die again, I got to watch my dad abuse me again, I got to watch my five year old self completely annihilate every vampire in the immediate vicinity with my power again. God that hurt more than the venom I felt like I had been burning for at least 12 hours until I finally passed out. The only thing I remember hearing was my heart beat slow and then stop then I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! How are you liking my fanfic so far? This is my first fanfic and I'm literally writing almost everything I think about so yeah. Anyways  . /tumblr_leykfhOZeM1qcc32mo1_  that is a link to a picture that sort of captures my idea of Luna. Ok byeeee I'll let you enjoy.

 ** _Luna POV_**

When I started to come around the first thing I immediately remember was hearing Alistair hum to the tune of "All the pretty little horses" the next thing I remember was the cold. I slowly opened my eyes my head was resting in Alistair's lap and he was curling my hair around his finger. He jumped a little bit when he noticed I was awake. I slowly sat up and put my head on his shoulder.

We stayed like that for a little bit until the silence was broken by Alistair asking me "So… you feel ok? We should probably go hunt before we move on to the next town." "I'm fine, it all feels so strange. Will I ever get used to it?" I asked. Alistair chuckled "Of course you will don't worry." And with that we both got up and started running. I felt so free, watching the world pass behind me, it felt amazing. Alistair reached for my hand and there we were, the two of us, running from the Volturi.

After we ran for a few minutes I started to smell something sweet, I glanced over at Alistair, he smelled it too. Lucky for me he was a tracker, so we reached the small family of four in no time. We paused before making the attack, we had to make sure no one else was around. Through the trees all we could do was watch until the right moment came. Then Alistair gave me the signal and we bolted completing the hunt within 6 minutes. We didn't bother to dispose of the bodies, we figured someone would find them and assume that wolves did it. After that we kept on running till we reached North Carolina.

We decided it would be best for me to wait in the woods until he came back with the room key. He didn't want me killing anyone else. I wondered how long we would be able to hide out here before we'd have to run again. I was hoping we would at least have a week or so. I'm sure this was very, different for Alistair too, I mean sure he was a nomad but he wasn't one because he feared had to protect someone.

After we checked in and I was safely in the confines of the hotel bedroom Alistair and I had our first normal conversation. "Hey Lu-bug." He said plopping down next to me on the bed. Ha cute I had a nickname now. "Hey Ali." I said in reply, giving him his own nickname. "How are you holding up? I can't imagine how hard today has been." He asked. "Surprisingly I have had worse days. Should I call Bella?" I replied. "As much as I hate to say this… it probably wouldn't be best, who knows the Volturi might have her hostage." He said rubbing my hand. "Yeah you are probably right. I just can't imagine how scared she must be." I said laying down on the bed. Alistair joined me, burying his face in my neck kissing it. That was a lot nicer than the last time he put his mouth on my neck.

 ** _Alistair POV_**

 ****I didn't move, I didn't hunt, and I wouldn't leave her side. I just waited, often humming lullabies and playing with her hair. I felt horrible, like the worst person alive because I knew that the coming days would be hard. We couldn't make any contact with the Cullen's or anyone, I knew we were practically fugitives, the two of us, all we had was each other, but somehow that seemed enough.

I remember when she woke up her crimson eyes full of confusion and excitement. At least when she woke up she was friendly, sometimes newborns can be rather aggressive. She seemed ok though all snuggled up on my shoulder I suggested a hunt and she agreed thankfully. She had so much fun running for the first time, I grabbed her hand and we ran through the millions of trees surrounding us. I smelled something sweet, Luna turned to look at me, looks like she did too. I tracked down the scent to clearing in the trees where a family of four was about to have their camping trip ruined. I told Luna to wait until I gave the signal, and within 2 minutes of arriving we had hunted and left.

We continued running until we reached a small town in North Carolina. I decided that it would be best to set up camp here for as long as we can, so I went to a motel and got us a room. I made sure Luna stayed behind when I went inside the office I didn't want her killing anymore. After I got the key to our room I went to the patch of trees where I had left her and we walked to our room.

She and I sat on the bed together and talked about what we were feeling and what our plans were. Then she laid down on the bed and I joined her burying my face in her neck. She was perfect and with every passing moment I seemed to be falling deeper and deeper in love with her. Her every move was enchanting, her voice was music to my ears. Her very presence brought me so much joy. She was the one, I had no doubt about that. Because of her I could trust again. She and I seemed to be able to communicate just through our thoughts which came in handy considering we both weren't the most talkative people. All I knew was I loved her more than life itself and I vowed to myself as I kissed her neck that as long as I was alive I wasn't going to let anything that could harm her come anywhere near her. She was mine.


End file.
